Cursed Beastie
by DarkenDepths
Summary: OMG it's hunter Joey! What has the world succumbed to?Joey must vanquish a monstrous fiend but how can it be done? Will Joey save his breakfast? Most importantly why cheesenips?


This is written because I'm bored and I needed some 'fun' to vent some of my madness. Mind you this is going to be very wierd so don't read if you don't like wierd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the pair of underwear I'm wearing right now. What makes you think I own YGO or Cheese-Nips?

* * *

Stalking his prey slowly and deliberately he took a few steps forward.

"Be careful man cuz dis one is a wily one," he muttered to himself looking in every direction in fear of the creature he was hunting. From his pocket he produced a small bag of cheese-nips and chomped on them.

Treading on the soft ground with bare feet was obviously a wrong move on his part since every once in a while he had to untangle the tangled vines that constantly wrapped around his toes.

Suddenly he heard it. The creature's loud obnoxious cry the ending roar echoed in his ears almost deafening as it neared. Raising his weapon he prepared to strike.

"It's behind me," he realized turning around to attack but he missed, it was just empty air...

The hum of the creature was actually from behind him! Before he could turn around he felt the creature swipe at his head.

Shrieking he ducked and hid between two velvet textured pieces of wood. Holding his weapon close to his chest he gasped for air. His blood pumping like rapid fire in his veins. He fought to steady his pulse for he feared that the creature could find his location from the betrayed pulse. Hearing its malevolent roar far off in the distance he slicked back his mop of unruly blonde hair.

"Time to move," he whispered to himself as he crawled through the rough undergrowth around him. Deciding to hide behind a palm tree he watched for his prey.

"It's a dangerous job but someone must do it," he told himself trying to keep his morale up.

Then he spotted it in the sky. So far up he couldn't reach it; no matter how strong his weapon was it was useless when it couldn't reach. Instead he readied himself for when the beast decided to land.

Then as luck would have it the creature landed on top of the giant mesa. Climbing down from his hiding spot he went back to crawling through the undergrowth nearing the mesa.

"Closer closer… heh heh… Come on Joey you can do dis! For the sake of ma sista I must do dis!" Inching ever closer he neared the ferocious flying monster. He drew his weapon but as he did it flicked its head side to side growing wary.

"Stay dere you lousy creep jus stay dere…" Joey mumbled.

The feral being stayed there on top of the mesa enjoying Joey's food that he had left there earlier as bait.

"No, he found ma food!" Joey cried aloud. I guess it wasn't bait after all…

His prey swiveled its head to where Joey's yell was heard but not seeing him it resumed to eating Joey's meal that he so sorely wanted. Storing his anger he approached it from behind.

"He won't even see it coming," he giggled to himself.

Steadily he kept coming closer and closer until it sensed his presence. About to take flight it opened up its gray translucent wings. Joey unleashed his attack too late, his prey had once again returned to the sky. Letting loose a triumphant roar that caused Joey to shudder the creature made a barrel roll somersaulting itself through the sky like it reigned it.

"I will destroy you jus you wait!" Angrily Joey shook a dirtied fist at the horrific beast before looking at his ruined meal.

"He slobbered all ova it! My feast has been ruined," Joey let out another howl of anguish just to see that he had let his location be known. The animal let loose a terrible howl before dive bombing for Joey's head once again. He ducked just in time for the creature's claws only raked through hair not flesh.

Whimpering like a mongrel pup he decided to hide in the undergrowth that itched and smelled of moldy cheese pizza.

"Just watch I'll get you yet!"

Then seeing his prey land on the stone canyons his spirit was ignited since he knew that there was a waterfall nearby.

"The beastie hates water that is why he smells of death. Pure death," the teen said to himself as he made his way to the canyons. Slowly with professional-like precision he scaled up the steep walls to come face to face with his dreaded foe. Apparently he didn't mean to see his enemy so close to his unprotected face so he let go of the steep canyon walls and fell back to the soft grounds of the forest. Yelling from the free fall he fell.

Groaning he slowly got to his aching feet. Rubbing his sore back he stared up at the canyons. He no longer feared the creature seeing him so he stood and tried to spot his prey once more.

"He's flying again," Joey let out a moan of complaint but when he saw his prey land next to the waterfall he couldn't help but feel jubilant and his morale boosted.

Once again he scaled the high canyon and sat right across from his foe. He was hidden from plain sight by hiding behind great fruit plants but he could see the flying menace perfectly. His foe was standing a little ways from the opposite side of the waterfall but Joey didn't care he just slipped his weapon back through his belt loop and began to fling great amounts of water at the lazy beast who had been stretching his wings.

The water splashed off of the obsidian armor but the creature raised its head and let out a mournful howl trying desperately to wipe the water off of its body.

"What, afraid of getting a little wet? Afraid you won't be able to fly with wet wings?" Joey taunted his prey from across the waterfall and continuously tossed water at the beast, laughing as it tossed its head and stomped its feet.

"Ain't that tough now are you, are you?"

His prey continued to flap its wet wings in vain trying to get dry. Stomping its feet it wanted to charge at Joey but the waterfall held it at bay so all it could do was howl.

Once again Serenity returned home to find her brother whom she dearly loved and dearly thought was sane chasing a fly about the living room and kitchen to end up splashing the poor thing with water.

Heaving out a long sigh she wondered how she wasn't stark raving mad. Yup, it was one of those days.


End file.
